MY MAN IS A MEAN MAN
by Hypotheticallyspeaking
Summary: Sasuke is to meet Hinata's supposedly scary family for the first time over dinner. with Hiahsi, Hanabi and of course Neji, how would he survive the meeting? Find out in the story. A song fic of the pair.


I just had to write a fic one this song using this pairing. Listening to words and watching the singer in the video clip, things just seemed so right. So, I hope you enjoy this song and fic as much as I do.

The song is by Stephanie Heinzmann, and the title of the song is "_My Man Is A Mean Man"_. Btw, Happy Belated Valentines Day.

**MY MAN IS A MEAN MAN**

_**Na na nan na  
Na na nan na  
**_

**-Along The Dark Roads Of Konoha-**

**-7.00 p.m. 13 February-**

"Are you sure about this, Hinata?" a pair of beautiful onyx peered down into a pair of lavender hued orbs.

Squeezing the girl's hand clasped protectively in his large palms, Sasuke sighed, "I mean, it's not like I don't know how your family thinks about me."

Looking up at her boyfriend of five months, Hinata's eyes gazed at him softly, all the while thanking Kami- sama for granting such a beautiful person to care and cherish her like no other. Not a day passes by that she ever feels even an ounce of resentment for this young man, despite of his rather colourful and infamous past. However, she understands where he stood then, and the very fact of it, made her respect and look up to him more.

Snaking an arm, warmly clad in an ivory suede empire jacket that came with a matching beret, Hinata snuggled her face into her boyfriend's warm and strong arms.

Feeling his girlfriend practically curl her small self into his side, Sasuke looked down to see the ivory beret perched on top of her glorious midnight crown of hair and smiled a smile only reserved for Hinata.

"Sasuke."

"Hmm..." Sasuke stopped their tracks to turn around so that he stood facing Hinata. "Something bothering you?" Sasuke asked, tilting her chin up so that he would be able to see her angelic face.

Hinata felt a blush stain her cheeks as she saw her boyfriend's face. _**So perfect**_, she couldn't help think. Shaking her head, Hinata brought her arms to enclose Sasuke's waist as she grinned impishly at him, "Nah, I was just thinking, that tonight is definitely going to turn out rather interesting." Inhaling his musky wood scent, Hinata closed her eyes, "Don't you think so?"

Smirking at Hinata's statement, Sasuke tweaked her beret to slightly tilt off her head, rewarding a slight pout and whimper of annoyance from the beautiful Hyuuga,

"If it turns out boring, I'll make sure it becomes an intensely interesting one." Sasuke smirked as he emphasized on the word 'interesting', "You can bet on that."

Catching his drift, Hinata cutely frowned and secretly pinched Sasuke's waist as she pouted, "Mou…you're mean, Sasuke."

**- Hyuuga Main Resident-**

**- 9.00 P.M. 13 February-**

Having finished a rather lavish dinner with the Hyuugas, well… Hinata's immediate family that is, Sasuke found himself sitting on a cushion in the living room. The room's decoration concept was traditional Japanese, which of course was expected from a family with a lineage as old as the foundations of Konoha history itself.

Yes siree, Sasuke just had to go and land himself a girl who happened to practically be from one of Konoha's original royal blood and an heiress one at that too. But Sasuke had no reason to be intimidated at all, for he himself had been born and raised into one of Konoha's prestigious clans as well and the was coincidentally the one and only heir too. Especially after the tragedy decades earlier.

Whatever. That was all in the past and right now, he had more important matters that he as a man and future head clan, must face. Meeting the father and family -in-law.

Right now, Sasuke, Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji (the only people at the dinner) had retired to the living room for some 'bonding' session or as Hanabi helpfully sniggered out, _'interrogation nightmare'_, only to have Hinata immediately clamp a hand over her sister's mouth to shush her. Sasuke had swiftly thrown Hinata and inquisitive look to which she sheepishly smiled at him. Not good. Not convincing at all. Sasuke knew then that he was as good as gone by then.

And that was how he and his hopefully future father-in-law ended playing _shogi_ as they sat opposite each other on a pair of cushion. Hiashi had deliberately made Sasuke play the black pebbles while he battled the young man using the white ones. And all the while kept throwing double-edged remarks about how 'snaky-arrogant-black pebbles' would never succeed the 'pure- white pebbles' and so on. Sasuke decided to play quietly and turn a deft ear.

Sensing her sister's worried glances, Hanabi being her mischievous self slowly poured sake, the extra strong type that she had smuggled from her father's stash earlier, and kept coaxing Hinata to drink them.

Hinata on the other hand, in her distress and nervousness over her father and boyfriend's stoic communication kept downing the heavy stuff, not even realizing that she was getting herself intoxicated by the very minute.

Neji, who was sitting next to the girls which was coincidentally far away from his uncle and Sasuke, had been watching everybody going about in the large but still stuffy room. It was the intense atmosphere that was slightly suffocating him, but he knew that he should stay put should a homicide suddenly break out unexpectedly.

Frowning his eyes as he watch Hanabi continuously intoxicate her elder sister, he shook his head. Crazy main house with their crazy behaviour.

Hanabi feeling a certain unsettling aura, whipped her head around to suddenly give Neji the 'bird' and muttered loud enough for only him to hear, "Go fly, destiny boy."

Turning back to her sister, who then looked intoxicated enough, the girl famously dubbed the Hyuuga devil, smirk. "_Commencing Mission Black Mail Hinata:Phase 1."_

Hanabi then proceeded to innocently ask, "Honestly, Hina nee-chan, I don't see what you see in that Uchiha at all." Looking in the direction of her father and her sister's boyfriend, Hanabi crossed her arms and tsked, "I mean sure, he is good looking, drop dead gorgeous even, but…" looking up at her slightly wasted sister, "…he still is the Uchiha traitor after all. Ne, Hinata."

Looking at her younger sister, who had been sitting beside her all the while, Hinata narrowed her Hyuuga eyes as she slurred, "D- don't speak like you know MY Sasuke kun, Nana onee-chan."

Slowly staggering to stand up, Hinata willed herself not to sway so much, as she pointed down at Hanabi, "Nobody knows him like I do."

Seeing this Neji could only think, _**"Oh no, Hinata sama…"**_

While Hanabi discreetly smirked as she saw her sister stagger into the direction of the two men occupied with a _shogi_ game. _**Time for some fireworks, daddy dearest.**_

Reaching inches away from her father, Hinata called her father, "O- otou san…" which made the two men stop their game to see a drunk Hinata holding a sake bottle in one hand holding it like a microphone.

"This one is for you, d- d-daddy- o…" and with that Hinata burst into a slightly swaggery song rendition but still melodious- none- the- less.

_**I swear to tell the truth  
And nothing but the truth  
Loving him ain't easy  
He's bad bad news  
Mama says use your head  
You don't need him  
Look at all the shit he pulled you through  
Papa curses baby girl if you don´t leave him  
There's nothing I can do for you  
There's nothing I can do**_

**_He's a mean man but he's my man  
My man alone  
He's a mean mean one  
A son of a gun  
He keeps me by the telephone  
He's a mean man, my man, my man alone_**

**_Na na nan na (he's my man)  
Na na nan na (my mean man)  
Na na nan na_**

Walking towards her astonished but smirking boyfriend, Hinata threw her arms around his neck as if to claim and dare anyone to take Sasuke away from her. Her grip on his shirt were like grips of iron. Such devotion for a man from such a timid woman.

_**  
He likes to mess around  
He's always in the mess  
Likes to have a drink or two  
Before he gets down to rest  
Knock knock six o'clock in the morning  
Baby I'll be missing you  
He comes and goes without a warning  
Doing what he do hmm  
Doing what he do**_

_**He's a mean man but he's my man  
My man alone  
He's a mean mean one  
A son of a gun  
He keeps me by the telephone  
He's a mean man, my man, my man alone**_

Sasuke smiled softly all the while gazing at his adorable girlfriend who he worshipped so much even though at that very moment she was as intoxicated as she has never ever been.

_**  
Na na nan na (he's my man)  
Na na nan na (my mean man)**_

_**He lies and he cheats  
He loves and he leaves  
That's just the way it goes  
But I do what I can  
I stand by my man  
I think he loves me  
I think he knows  
I think he knows**_

Pulling her softly for her to settle on his lap as she kept singing, Sasuke sneaked a gentle kiss on her forehead. Softly sighing, Hinata snuggled her head under his chin as finished her song already sounding rather sleepy but protected in the confines of Sasuke's hold.

_**  
He's a mean man but he's my man  
My man alone  
He's a mean mean one  
A son of a gun  
He keeps me by the telephone  
He's a mean man my man  
My man alone  
He's a mean man my man  
My man my man alone**_

_**Na na nan na  
Na na nan na**_

And with the end of the song, Hinata slowly drifted off into the comfort of slumberland with no idea of having everyone look at her with a multitude of reactions.

Sasuke smiled softly as he brushed her bangs away from her eyes, as she cuddled closer into his chest.

Hiashi also smiled softly looking at the odd but seemingly suited couple. Looks like all his estimation regarding his daughter getting together with the infamous Uchiha was wrong after all. They seemed happy just being close to each other.

Neji simply gawked at the previous sight of his otherwise mousy cousin act so out of character. Shaking his head, Neji smirked. He knew for sure that come the next morning, there would surely be another fireworks display. That's just how it goes with being in the lunatic main family.

And as for the instigator, the notorious little firework, Hanabi. She was smirking all throughout Hinata's display of bravery and perhaps idiocy as well. Switching the power of her video camera off, Hanabi slowly sneaked off to her room. No doubt to commence with " Mission Black Mail Hinata:Phase 2".

And that was how Sasuke's first ever dinner with the Hyuuga family turned out.

Rather unexpected, but definitely interesting and promising. Hiashi had miraculously retreated to his chambers for the night but not before throwing Sasuke a warning, "Strictly no monkey business until I see a ring on her finger, Uchiha."

And with that, all that was left in the living room was a slumbering Hinata and relieved Sasuke cradling his love close to him.

**- Hyuuga Main Resident-**

**- 8.00 A.M. 14 February**-

"I W-W-WHAT!!!!!!"

"Aww, Hina baby. Don't tell me that you didn't mean it." Sasuke said as he pinched Hinata's blushing cheeks with the rest of her family and soon his family too, watching the couple's exchange.

Hanabi threw a small bread tear at Sasuke which he expertly ducked (training with Naruto had its advantages after all), "Get a room, you two."

Hiashi decided to ignore the whole ruckus but felt a certain warmth in him at the sight of his youngest and eldest daughters playfully banter with his hopefully son- in-law-to-be. Suddenly, the family had something worthwhile to look forward to once again. An addition to the family.

And at that very moment, Neji walked into the dining room subconsciously whistling the tune from Hinata's rendition the night before.

Hinata's eyes went incredulously big as she recognized the tune as Hanabi burst into another peel of laughter. Seeing Hinata deeply embarrassed from her display of bravado the night before, which she only remember bits and pieces of it, Sasuke swiftly dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Blushing a totally new shade of crimson, Hinata embarrassedly punched softly, "Mou…you're mean, Sasuke." After all, she had all her family witnessing such intimacy.

Sasuke smirked but soon smiled lovingly as he caught her arms and drew her closer and rested his forehead on hers and said, "Only for you baby. Only for you."

Kissing her forehead again, Sasuke whispered only for Hinata to hear, "Happy Valentines day, Hinata."

**THE END**

* * *

Well, what do you guys think of it? Drop two cents in 'you-know- where'.

The song is basically Hinata telling others off, saying although the others think Sasuke is mean and unworthy, with his reputation of having been a traitor and all, she still loves him with all her heart. and that she doesn't give a flying fuck about what others think.

So, until next time, ja.


End file.
